A National Escapade
by Fandomgirl5
Summary: An unsuspecting group of friends are swept off into a world where the world's nations are personified. Of course they aren't the only ones who that don't belong there. Call it a national escapade of sorts.
1. We Don't Belong Here

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

*Caleah's POV*

We were sitting out in our normal brunch spot with Sam, Andrew, Adam, Kyler, me, Emmaline, Nicole, and T. J. We were laughing at T. J. because he did something stupid. Suddenly, a wave a depression went over us. We all wished we could be anywhere else at that certain moment, for we had been left to our own seperately dark thought. "I was tired. I wanted to go. anywhere." I thought at once. Suddenly, a bright flash came from Tobe's tortilla chips and we were all gone. From that world at least.

Suddenly a tune started playing, one we all knew, some better than others. Nee nee papa nee nee mama….the flash ended as that voice stopped singing. We were all in a box together.

"Ve~ it's quite crowded in here." I know that voice.

The lid of the box opened showing a displeased German. He picked up the small little, crying, italien. No, it can't be. its gotta be a joke.

"Please don't kill me. I am virgin and…" he rambled on for ages and ages. No this can't be happening.

"Are you a descendant of Ro-" he was cut off by another strange bright light. Transporting us again.

When the light faded I was in a room, my friends gone.

"H-hello?" I asked nervous whether I would get a response.

I looked around the room, it was a typical room often found in America. Definitely a boys', though. Comics, video games, controllers, and junk food were strewn around the floor, posters on the wall ready to fall off haphazardly.

"Hello?"

Suddenly the front door of the room opened revealing...It couldn't be….I rubbed my eyes….. America from Hetalia followed by England. They hadn't noticed me yet.

"Yeah dude, you shoulda seen your face! Price-..." Crap. Crap. Crap. "Whoa…. strange chick in my room…"

"Do you know where I am?" I had some idea, but I'm hoping its wrong.

"You don't know?"

"One second I was with my friends, next in a box, now I'm here...wherever that is….without my friends. " I said trying not to panic. Do not panic….

They whispered between themselves.

"Whats your name?" England asked.

"Cal." I said, giving my nickname.

"We are-"

"I know. America and England." Their jaws dropped.

"How?"

"If you could help me find my friends, I'll explain how." I honestly didn't care if i was rude to the countries, I wanted my friends and answers. Now.

"Let's schedule an emergency meeting with the others."

Several phone calls later, a three minute drive to the "meeting place" wherever that is. England pulled up a chair for me and commanded "Sit." obviously not in a good mood. Several others I recognized started showing up. Russia bringing Kyler, Canada (a miracle I could see him) with Nicole, France with Emmaline (poor girl), Germany with Adam, Sam came in with Italy (North, mind you), Andrew with South Italy, and Denmark and the rest of the Nodics with T. J. China, Greece, Japan, Turkey, Poland, and some others I saw came alone. A few more countries came in that I didn't recognize.

"This meeting was called because, after the world meeting I went over to America's only to find a girl that was lost and knew we were countries." uneasy murmurs spread throughout the room. I was bored, wanted to get to me friends. There was a pen left from the last person here, I picked it up and began to disassemble it, a nervous tick of mine. After each piece was undone I stared at it.

"*Ahem*" I looked up at the loud noise. "These are your friends, no?" I nodded. "Tell us how you know of us."

"Kyler could probably do this better, but put simply. We've watched you. I know that sound creepy and stalkerish but let me finish. Me and a few other friends you see gathered here like watching anime. One in particular is Hetalia which roughly translates to "hopeless Italy" I believe. That show was about personifications of countries. You." I let that sink in. "I don't know, what we are doing here, how, or if this just a crazy dream of mine after too little sleep and at this point I honestly don't care. Do any of you have answers to these that would be helpful as well as how to get back. As far as I know I'm not in my specific universe or whatever." Silence. "Kyler, T. J., anything to add?" I looked at Kyler who shook her head then at T. J. who was asleep. I sighed picking up one of my pen pieces throwing it at him.

"Huh! What!" I glared. He shrunk back in his seat a little. "Was I that boring?" He shook his head hoping I wouldn't kill him later. I leaned back in my chair sighing.

Silence. It made my ears ring. I hated any form of it.

"I think I may have an answer to how you got here. During the world meeting England, our brother, tried to summon a dead army to help overthrow France. I felt a magic disturbance then, small one. I thought he might have simply grabbed something smaller after changing his mind. It is mysterious though, transporting humans is not an easy task. "

"I remember you before!" a high pitched Italian accent said and stood abruptly. "Where though I don't remember."

"I may be able to help with that," Kyler said "We weren't transported here directly, at first we were transported into a box, that from some reason held you, I believe it was a tomato box and you were about to meet Germany. World War 1 right?"

"Ve~ Thats right!"

"It was only briefly though, we were soon sent here, now scattered. May my friends and I have a quick conversation?" All the heads in the room nodded. We stood and moved towards the big oak door we first walked in with our resective countries.

Emmaline was the first to speak. "WHAT THE FUCK! WE ARE IN HETALIA! WHY?! HOW! WHO DID THI-"

"Em, breathe for a sec. No ones knows. We could just be dreamin'." I said

"Me dreaming the same thing as six other people? Not likely. On top of that we were eating before, not sleeping." Nat said hesitantly.

"Just as unlikely that we are in Hetalia, but it's either that, or we are on drugs." Kyler said. Everyone turned to Adam.

"Wasn't me, honest!" He put his hands in the air to emphasize it.

"I GET TO MEET PEOPLE IN AN ANIME!" T. J. screamed excitedly. I really, really, wanted to slap him just then.

"Idoit! We are either dreaming, in another universe similar to our own in some ways, or high. All unlikely AND NOT GOOD." I almost slapped him, it's hard not to sometimes. Andrew and Sam were quiet, which was rare.

"Guys." I almost jumped when he spoke. " Are we gonna die here. I know the countries live long compared to normal humans here, but….." Andrew paused. "Do we?"

Silence. Damn it, he had a very good depressing point.

"I don't know." Sam said "Lets just focus on getting back, maybe enjoy ourselves a little so if we do die here, we had a little fun."

Well thats even more depressing. We all nodded, and since we all felt this conversation was over we stayed silent.

"You guys done talking?" America asked as he stuck his head into the hallway.

"Yeah, I guess," I said. The rest of the nations filed in and sat down. England cleared his throat.

"I believe I know why the lot of you popped into this, er, dimension. Earlier today, I was trying to summon…...something. But after the incantation was done, my circle just poofed. It must've brought you here. Make sense?" Everyone but Andrew nodded.

"I think I do. So you were doing a magic thingie, but you summoned us instead of whatever it was you were trying to summon?" he said.

"Yes. Precisely like that."

"What about the time we ended up in World War 1?" he questioned.

"I have no idea. It might've been the lapse in time when you were transported through the different dimensions."

"One more question. If we are walking in public do we just call you countries or something else?"

"I think you should just refer to us as our human personas, because it'll be less of a hassle. For example, I am Arthur Kirkland." the Englishman answered. "Any more questions?"

"Where will we stay?" Emmaline asked.

Everyone in the room blinked in silence. Once. Twice. Then, everyone was yelling

"With me! With me!" Kyler started laughing at all the nations fighting over who gets to stay with who.

"What if we just stay with the nation that's our nationality?" Adam suggested. I started laughing even took notice.

"Cal, why are you laughing at?"

"Well, one, we're all born and raised in America, except Andrew who left in Seventh grade to go to England, he was visiting today. Second, if we were to go by ancestry I would have to stay with America, England, Germany, Scotland, and Mexico. Everything is mixed up." All of my friends and I looked at one another.

"Why don't they just pick a person to stay with? Or just choose groups to rotate in, or just have a friend they go with?" America asked.

"I think we could pick and live with a friend." Nicole said. "Dibs on Em."

I chuckled. "Well Kyler," I asked Kyler "Shall we?"

"Sure Caleah, I'm good with that." she responded.

The final groupings were Andrew with Adam, Nicole with Emmaline, me with Kyler, and T. J. with Sam.

"I'll take the group with the guy that understood Iggy's magic, then." America said.

"The girls next to them can live with me," Japan suggested. Nicole and Emmaline shrugged, okay with the idea. Emmaline just didn't want to stay with France.

"I wouldn't mind if Cal and her friend stayed with me." England said. We nodded.

"Can I stay with the Nordics?" T. J. asked, practically bouncing up and down in his chair.

"Uh….I think thats fine." Finland replied appearing slightly nervous of his excitement. The other Nordics nodded.

"Then it's all settled. I suppose you're dismissed, unless anyone has something to say?" England said. No one spoke up. "No? Very well then, you're all dismissed."

* * *

 **So there's chapter one. This is a co-author project by: Clairebear155 and Fandomgirl5**

 **Again who's staying with who:**

 **Emmaline and Nicole with Japan**

 **Sam and T.J. with the Nordics**

 **Ky and Cal with England**

 **Andrew and Adam with America**

 **Please leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia. Hima-papa does.**


	2. Pick A Nation, Any Nation

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

 ***Nicole's POV***

I shuffled into the taxi following Em and Japan. Aparently, we were still in America, so we would have to stay in a hotel tonight before going to stay with Japan.

 _We're in Hetalia._ Cal's words rang in my head, over and over. I didn't really watch the show, just one or two episodes to humor Cal's strange obsession with anime. It was fun to draw them, though. Wait….doesn't that mean they should look like anime characters? I glanced at Japan. He seemed pretty unanimated… maybe this world is messing with my eyesight. Japan was talking to the taxi driver. I wasn't really listening. Something about a hotel, New York? I've never been there before. _I feel really tired…_ Must stay awake until I get to the hotel. Must stay aw- I yawned. _This is gonna be hard without caffeine._

I thought about what I little I knew about Hetalia. They're personifications of countries. My favorite being Belarus. I smiled as I remember telling Cal. Her face. _Priceless._ I knew she was insane with the whole 'must marry big brother thing' but hey, she was badass. They had a small percentage of female countries….What else? _Damn it, I'm starting to wish I listened to Cal's rants._ Weren't they all gay or something? This is so Ky and Cal's thing, not mine.

Em was waving her hands in my face.

"What?" I asked after slapping away her hands.

"Weren't you paying attention to a word I just said?"

" _No."_ She sighed. The taxi stopped and we got out Japan paying.

"We are going to call Japan Kiku, stay at the hotel tonight, leave for Japan tomorrow. When we get there we shall go shopping-" I groaned in protest. "Do you plan on wearing _that_ the whole time?" I looked down at my soccer shorts and t-shirt.

"FIIIIINE."

"Girrs." Japan said, trying to get our attention. We turned to look at him. "Are you two okay with sharing a room tonight? I can get more rooms if you rike."

"We're fine. You don't have to get anything extra for us." Em said.

"Okay then."

The hotel room, was, well, a normal hotel room. You know the type; TV on the wall, two queen beds, with a fridge in the corner, a small bathroom near the entrance, and a connecting door to what I assumed was Japan's room.

"My room connects to your room. Here are the keys to your room. Carr if you need anything." He said and left to his room.

"We have his number?" I asked once he left.

"He gave it to me when you were spacing out. Here." she handed me her phone to copy it down.

"So now what do we do?"

"We have a TV. We could compare and contrast what's happening in the two different worlds."

"But we live in California. We don't exactly know what's happening in New York, no matter what world." I pointed out.

"Well, we can just compare the California from our world and this one."she said waving her phone. "And we still have internet." I plopped down on a bed.

"I'm gonna pass out soon actually."

"M'kay, night." I set an alarm on my phone for seven, and then let sleep overtake me.

* * *

" _What are you?"_ Who said that? I realized that voice was mine. My eyes were shut. Why?

" _You don't need to know. Just tell me where the others are."_

" _No!"_ I began to struggle, trying to kick, punch, move, anything. I'm in chains, I realized.

 _Whack! Pain. Whack! Pain._

" _Do you feel inclined to tell us now?"_ Us..plural, who else is there?

" _NO!"_ I screamed.

 _Whack! Whack! Whack!_ Pain seared into my back.

* * *

"You gotta wake up! Nicole! Wake the hell up!" I was shook awake by a very nervous Em.

"What?!" I practically growled at her.

"You were screaming in your sleep." I blinked in surprise. I've never screamed before in my nightmares. Then I noticed Japan in the room. He looked very concerned.

"Well at least we know it's not a dream."

Her expression looked like I just said TO NARNIA! and hopped into a closet.

"I've never gotten nightmares in a dream."

"Oh."

"Sorry for disturbing you guys, I will try to sleep more peacefully from here on out." I gave a mock salute to try and lighten the mood.

"Night."

* * *

 ***Adam's POV***

 _I have seen some episodes of Hetalia, but I'm not as much as a Hetalia nerd as Cal and Ky_. _Sure, I've seen a few episodes here and there, but… still not quite the same as being 'In the fandom' like they are._ The blonde guy that volunteered to host us was America, if my facts were right. The dude that England raised. He seems cool enough.

"So you guys are gonna share a hotel room, that all cool?" America said.

"Wait, we aren't just going straight to your house?" Andrew asked.

"No, my flat's too small for three and it's too late to fly to one of my bigger places."

"As long as there's separate beds, I guess I'm good with it. There's no way in hell that's I'd share a bed with Andrew, no offense man." I said.

"None taken."

"Everything's settled then! By the way, my name's Alfred. The grouch with the giant eyebrows earlier is Iggy."  
"But earlier he said his name was Arthur." Andrew said.

"Iggy's his nickname. He doesn't mind it." America said.

The hotel America picked out was a four star one, and the room he set us up in was real snazzy. There was a legit minibar in one corner (there's alcohol, water, candy, is that a box of _Alaskan fudge?),_ a 54 inch flat screen TV (there was an Xbox and games oh my god), two queen sized beds that felt softer than clouds, and the room was medium sized.

"If you guys need anything, the connecting door to my room is over here," America said, gesturing to a door next to the minibar. _Wait, so he can just walk into our room whenever? That's a little…...creepy._ "See ya guys in the morning!" America said before walking out the door.

Andrew floated over to the Xbox and picked up a game case.

"Dude, look at what the hotel has!" Andrew lifted the case. It was freaking _Destiny._

"Put it in, I want to play after this batshit crazy day." I said, and Andrew slid the disk in. We played the game well past midnight, and an hour later we crashed in the beds.

* * *

 ***T.J.'s POV***

I glanced at Sweden. Then at me. _Damn he's tall. I wonder if I'll ever be that intimidating._ I tried to imagine myself intimidating Ky. I ended up with a broken arm.

 _Probably, not a good idea. Maybe...Cal?_ That ended up in bleeding eardrums.

 _Yeah, I don't think I could ever scare a fly._ I sighed.

A choking noise erupted from Denmark. He was choking, because his tie was choking him, because….Norway was pulling it.

"Don't mind them. They haven't killed each other yet." Finland said. I guess this is normal? I glanced at Iceland who seemed to be the _most_ normal out of them. _This is so AWESOME!_ I looked back at Sweden. _I'M IN FREAKING HETALIA! I never want to leave! Well, once to get my cats and tell my mom I'm to Hetalia and ain't coming back._

"Call me big brother." _What?_

"No"

"Big Brother." I glanced over to Iceland and Norway.

"Never."

"Shut up and quit procrastinating. Big Brother, _say it_." Norway said. _So they're brothers?_

"NO." Iceland huffed and walked over to Finland.

"Big Brother." Norway whispered.

"Go away."

"Call me big brother."

"When Mr. Puffin lets people call him a penguin."

"Say it."

"I won't!" I listened, wondering why Iceland wouldn't call Norway his brother. I mean, if you call the guy big brother, he'll leave you alone.

"Guys, break it up. We have a guest, remember?" Finland said, interrupting Norway and Iceland. That reminded me.

"Where are we going to stay?" I asked. Denmark managed to get Norway's hand off his tie.

"At our house, duh!"

"How're we going to get there?"

"Same way we got here. By my sleigh!" Finland pointed at the red sleigh parked behind America's meeting place. Nine reindeer, of all the animals, were harnessed to it. The one in the front had…...a glowing nose?

"Is that Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer?"

"It's Randolph, but yep! It's because I'm Santa!"

"Who's Mrs. Claus?" Everyone turned heads at Sweden except Finland who blushed.

"No-no One! No one! Santa is single!" I grinned so much right then my face hurt. SuFin is real huh? This is gonna be an interesting stay.

"Is it safe?" Sam asked.

"Of course!"

"Will it fit everyone?" Silence. "Do we have to sit on your laps to get there?" Silence.

"We do don't we?" I asked.

"It can fit five. So yes, you will have to sit on our laps." Norway said after a little while. _GAYYYNESSS!_ my thoughts screamed. Though I may have said that out loud cause everyone was laughing.

"You said that outloud too." Denmark informed me.

"Crap."

* * *

 ***Kyler's POV***

After the meeting, all the nations left. America kept taunting England about his eyebrows. I guess that never stops. Once everyone was gone, including Sealand (it took several 'Jerk' sentences), England told Cal and I told wait outside some door in the World Summit Place. He locked it, and a few seconds later, something possibly exploded in there, and something also possibly died in there. He let us in after he was done doing God-knows-what in there.

Inside was a glowing _tetragrammaton_ of all things.

"Are you trying to summon something demonic?" I asked.

"No! Of course not! Why would I be trying to - Wait, why are you even asking that?"

"There is a pentagram on the floor, and it's glowing. And I know about the time you tried to summon a demon." England sighed.

"It's a portal, not a summoning pentagram. Step on it, and it'll teleport us back to my place." I shrugged, and jumped onto the thing. It pulsed under my feet, irritated as if it could have emotions. Cal stepped onto it after me, and England stepped on, did his magic and it stopped glowing. Now instead of a dusty room, it was a cellar, presumably in England's house.

"Alrighty, we're at my house now. If you go up the stairs, you'll be in the kitchen. Go past the suit of armor, and up the left set of stairs, and you two can pick a room. Or you can just share one, whichever you prefer. If you need anything I'll be down here." I nodded, and started to exit the room. "Oh, one more thing. Don't open the black door. It has some…..unsavory beings in there."

"What, like actual demons?"

"Never mind that. Just don't open it. I put a spell on your rooms so anything you want will appear in front of you."

"Sweet!" Cal said fistpumping and ran up the stairs. "I get first dibs on picking out a room!" she yelled from behind her.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I ran after her.

* * *

 ***England's POV***

 _It has been a while since I've had anyone over. I've never had America's humans over, especially not girls_. I believe they decided who was sleeping where because it was quiet. Well, besides loud music that was coming from one of their speakers, _I should talk to them about turning it down a little bit. During dinner though , I'll let them have their fun, for now. Speaking of which they could probably eat a lot, if they're anything like America, so I'd better cook a lot._ I shrugged and began the task of cooking

"Girls! Dinner's Ready!" I said. _I wonder if they can hear me over their music._ I started walking towards their rooms. I knocked on the one labeled Ky's, the loud music coming from next door. I was starting to give me a headache now that I was closer to the noise. The door opened revealing Ky with earbuds in. She pulled them out, and I could hear the music leaking out of them from the doorway. _How is she not deaf with music that loud?_

"Dinners ready." I said she simply nodded and glanced at Cal's room.

"Want me to get her?"

"No, I've got it. Wait here." I said remembering I haven't shown them where the dining room is. I turned around and I could feel her follow. _Okay then..._ I knocked on the door. After a minute I opened it to see the Cal has definitely made herself comfortable in her room. Clothes were in the closet, a set of drawers next to the door with the speaker set on them blasting loud music, bookshelf filled with books across from her bed, and the girl herself was dancing and singing along to the music. _Probably didn't even notice us yet._

" _Show me how to lie_

 _You're getting better all the time_

 _And turning all against the one_

 _Is an art that's hard to teach_

 _Another clever word_

 _Sets off an unsuspecting herd_

 _And as you step back into line_

 _A mob jumps to their feet_

 _Now dance, fucker, dance_

 _Man, he never had a chance_

 _And no one even knew_

 _It was really only you_

 _And now you steal away_

 _Take him out today_

 _Nice work you did_

 _You're gonna go far, kid_

 _With a thousand lies_

 _And a good disguise_

 _Hit 'em right between the eyes_

 _Hit 'em right between the eyes_ " she did a fake punch for the first 'Hit 'em' and on the second she turned and punched barely missing my face. She looked so surprised to see me there. She jumped and turned down the music.

"Sorry." She was still out of breath from dancing. She started turning a little red. "How much did you see?"

"Enough." Ky was cracking up the whole time.

"Anyway what did you need me for?"

"Dinners ready."

* * *

 **The song was "You're Gonna Go Far Kid" by The Offspring**

 **We don't own the song or Hetalia.**

 **Don't forget to review and favorite!**

 **-Fandomgirl5 and Clairebear155**


	3. This Wasn't Supposed To Be 6919 Words

**I just want to say that A) Admin-chan #2 let me have total control over this A/N ahhaabahaha bad mistake clairebear and b) if you google translate all the stuff that needs translations, you might not get the translation we got, so all the correct translations are at the bottom**

* * *

 **Admin: So Clairebear and I are kinda going hiatus for this story?**

 **Cal: You mean you two are getting too lazy to write this**

 **Admin: Shhh you**

 **Ky: Oh whatever you two have fun**

 **Cal: $20 that they're just going to RP in their Hetalia voices**

 **Admin: You two are dirty ass traitors**

 **Adam: I did nothing**

 **Admin: You're the one who was eyeing the minibar in your hotel room**

 **Adam: I waS NOT**

 **Admin: Andrew was he or was he not**

 **Andrew: He was. I think he drank some of it, too *Goes back to playing Destiny***

 **Adam: *Tries to strangle Andrew while Ky sits on him***

 **Cal: Ky? Why the hell are you _sitting_ on Adam?**

 **Ky: If you suggest that I like him _I will kill you_**

 **Andrew: She's doing it so Adam won't kill me**

 **Em: Honestly, all of you are idiots**

 **Ky: Am not**

 **Cal: I second that notion**

 **Em: You know who I mean**

 **Em: Anyway, I think Admin #1 is trying to say that she and Admin #2 are taking a small break**

 **Admin: YES THANK YOU**

 **T.J.: As long as I get to stay with Sweden**

 **Sam: Someone tell me why I'm living with T.J.?**

 **Admin: None of the girls would live with him, well besides Ky, and Adam sorta strongly dislikes T.J. and would rather stay with Andrew so you're the unlucky one.**

 **Sam: =-=**

 **Sam: Why couldn't Kyler suck it up and double up with him then?**

 **Ky: *Pulls out her pocket knife and stalks over to Sam***

 **Admin #2: OH SHIT KY NO**

 **Admin #2: YOU SIGNED A CONTRACT SAYING YOU WOULDN'T KILL YOUR** **STORY MATES**

 **Ky: SCREW THAT SHIT**

 **Adam: SO YOU DO LIKE CAL I KNEW IT**

 **Sam: NO I DONT**

 **Andrew: Well if you'd rather be in the same house with Cal but not T.J. I think that you like her- Adam stop poking me**

 **Adam: You owe me**

 **Andrew: For what?**

 **Adam: We bet $25 if Sam likes Cal or not**

 **Andrew: He never said he likes Cal though**

 **Ky: You just deducted that he did, Sherlock**

 **Andrew: You're supposed to be on my side!**

 **Ky: I'm not on anyone's side.**

 **Admin: God helps us all**

 **Ky: *Sits back down on Adam and starts picking at her nails with her pocket knife***

 **England: Cal where'd she get that** **knife**

 **Cal: Oh she carries it around with her**

 **Adam: What**

 **Ky: What? It's either that or I bring along a bigger knife.**

 **England: *Starts to back away from Ky***

 **Nicole: *Is eating sushi with Em***

 **Adam: Oooh can I have some?**

 **Nicole: *Glares at Adam***

 **Nicole: If you want sushi go get it yourself**

 **T.J.: Moves over to Cal and Ky and starts smelling Ky's hair***

 **T.J.: Your hair smells nice. And it's fluffy**

 **Ky: That's what happens right after you wash it, numbnuts**

 **America: Yo Iggybrows I brought food-**

 **America: *Sees Ky sitting on Adam cleaning her nails with a pocket knife as Adam's still trying to strangle Andrew and Cal next to her, and T.J. smelling Ky's hair while Sam is sitting in a tree away from all of them and Em and Nicole are eating sushi***

 **America: What the fuck is going on?**

 **Admin #2: Thank god, someone sane**

 **Admin: Are you saying that I'm not sane?**

 **Admin #2: Well you aren't**

 **Admin: You are right...**

 **Admin #2: So Adam was trying to kill Andrew for something and then Ky sat on him to prevent him from killing anyone. Cal went over to talk with Ky, and Sam began complaining about why he's stuck with T.J. and Adam accused him of liking Cal so Sam hid in the tree. T.J. likes smelling Ky's hair and it's an obvious attempt at flirting-**

 **Ky: I am blind to all kinds of flirting so shut the fuck up about it**

 **Admin: ROOD. Someone needs to be nicer to one of the story writers. Anyway, Em and Nicole are being bystanders and Cal dragged Arthur out here as a sort of chaperone. *Looks at Cal* Am I not a good enough chaperone for you?**

 **Cal: You like watching our group go to hell**

 **Admin: It's fun to watch! Anyway, then you came with...what looks like to be enough food from all over the world to feed a large nation. You aren't feeding that many, you know.**

 **America: I invited a bunch of other nations are coming over so I brought food for everyone!**

 **Admin: ALFRED**

 **America: What?**

 **Admin: THEY AREN'T GOING TO ALL FIT IN THIS AREA**

 **Ky: Our spot here is already crowded enough with our small gang, so unless you plan to claim the entire area around it it's gonna be very cramped.**

 **America: There's plenty of space! See?**

 **Schoolmates: *Have evacuated the area because of the danger levels***

 **America: So there's no problem!**

 **Admin: Fine. Did you invite the whole world?**

 **America: Nah. Just let's see...The Axis, Frying Pangle, The Nordics, Iggy's family, The BTT-**

 **Em: BTT? HELL NO**

 **Nicole: CALM DOWN JFC**

 **America: The rest of the Allies, Asia, The Browdy Bunch, and uhhh...I think the rest of the micro nations, the Baltics, Poland, Turkey, Greece, the other girls, and Ivan's sisters.**

 **Canada: You forgot me again...**

 **Ky: Dude I can see you unlike these people I call friends.**

 **Canada: !**

 **Canada: Oh my god you can?**

 **Ky: Don't get all hyped up.**

 **America: Oh yeah! And Mattie. Sorry bro, I can't help forgetting about you.**

 **Other nations: *Are at the front gate***

 **Admin: I'll let them in. *Unlatches the front gate and greets the nations as they come in***

 **Prussia: ALRIGHT! ZHE AWESOME ME IS HERE SO LET'S GET ZHIS PARTY STARTED!**

 **Germany: BRUDER ZHERE IS NO PARTY**

 **Italy: Vee~ I thought there was...**

 **Cal: I have music! *Starts playing a playlist***

 **Czech Republic and Slovakia: *Rush through the gates***

 **Czech Republic and Slovakia: Sorry we're late! Hima-papa just made us official nations!**

 **Lithuania: I'm happy for you two!**

 **America: All the food's been laid out, so help yourselves!**

 **Admin: This was supposed to be a simple A/N not a party...**

 **Admin #2: Stop being such a grump. C'mon! You and Ky should dance with Cal and I!**

 **Admin: Clairebear I told you I don't do dancing.**

 **Ky: Ditto**

 **Admin #2: One dance? I'll play the song of your choice~**

 **Ky: If you can get everyone here to dance to the caramelldansen song besides Admin #1 and I then we will.**

 **Admin: KY HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT**

 **Ky: Shut your hole Sam. Driver picks the music.**

 **Admin: Very funny Dean. But I still say no. I am not dancing, not even if it would save the world.**

 **Italy: I once saved the world with a permanent marker!**

 **Admin #2: I know, you saved the world from the aliens just because you gave their leader a permanent marker.**

 **Ky: Anyway, mun, if I'm going down you're going with me.**

 **Admin #2 and Cal: *Laughing at Admin #1***

 **Admin: I will kick you if you don't stop laughing**

 **Russia: You can borrow my pipe, да?**

 **Admin #2: OH FUCK NO *Joins Sam in the tree***

 **Sam: What, are you scared of that overgrown kid?**

 **Russia: What was that,** **маленький человек?**

 **Russia: *Raises Mr. Magic Pipe of Pain***

 **Ky: As the resident part multilingual, Sam, you should probably move your ass far away from Ivan. Like right now**

 **Russia: The подсолнечник is right**

 **Russia: I suggest you run**

 **Sam: *Gets out of the tree and locks himself into one of the guy's bathrooms***

 **Adam: Seriously? He locks himself in the only guy's room that's open? Thanks a lot, Sam**

 **Nicole: I don't know why there's only 2/6 of the bathrooms for the guys open, while all 6 are open for the girls.**

 **Cal: Suckers**

 **T.J.: Cal, Ky, I said the word IKEA to Sweden and he turned red...did I do something?**

 **Cal and Ky: *Burst out laughing***

 **Admin: You didn't say any furniture names, did you?**

 **T.J.: I said a few...**

 **Admin #2: Oh my god**

 **Admin #2: That's almost as bad as the time Gilbert hit on Lilli.**

 **Admin: Vash was mad for months...**

 **Em: SOMEONE HELP ME**

 **Em: FRANCIS IS HITTING ON ME**

 **France: What? Mon chérie is looking very lovely in that skirt and beret**

 **Nicole: Back off before I smack you**

 **Prussia: Kesesesese**

 **Prussia: Zhere you go mein Freund! Proof zhat I am more of a ladies' man zhan Francis!**

 **Spain: You're right**

 **Romano: TOMATO BASTARD**

 **Romano: THE POTATO BASTARD LOOKED AT ME FUNNY**

 **Germany: Vhat?! I did no such thing!**

 **Italy: Fratello, calm down! Ludwig didn't mean to**

 **Romano: That bastardo is going to pay *Pulls out gun***

 **Italy: Fratello nO PUT THE GUN AWAY**

 **Ky: Is that an honest to goodness AK-47?**

 **Ky: Can I touch it**

 **Cal: Hell no**

 **Ky: Why not? I just want to shoot a teacher**

 **Ky: Or two**

 **Adam: If one of them's Mrs. Callaghan go right ahead**

 **Ky: Adam's with me, so why can't I?**

 **Admin: I would love it if you shot her, but do it later**

 **Ky: And Admin's with me!**

 **Admin #2: I don't like her either. Go ahead**

 **Ky: Both Admins and Adam**

 **T.J.: Don't let her**

 **T.J.: She's gonna shoot me**

 **Adam: Not if I do first**

 **Cal: Ladies, ladies. You'** **re both pretty**

 **Adam: *Flips off Cal***

 **Cal: Aww, I love you too**

 **France: Ohonhonhon, did I hear a love confession?**

 **Cal: Yeah, Ky to Castor**

 **Ky: I DO NOT LIKE CASTOR**

 **Ky: SHUT UP**

 **France: Someone's in denial~**

 **Ky: I AM NOT**

 **Ky: CAL YOU'RE DEAD**

 **Cal: You love me too much to kill me**

 **Ky:** **Wǒ yào tā mā de shāle nǐ!**

 **Cal: Uhhh what**

 **China: Aru. She really wants to kill you**

 **China: Hòulái, xiǎo liánhuā**

 **Ky: Did you just call me 'little lotus blossom'?**

 **Adam: How the fuck does Ky know all these languages?**

 **Scotland: Aye, Dylan, where'd ye put my smokes?**

 **Wales: In the car, you** **twpsyn**

 **England: WHO INVITED MY HALFWIT BROTHERS**

 **America: I did?**

 **England: So help me, I am going to strangle the life out of your bloody american face**

 **America: Whoa there, don't be so rash**

 **Scotland: Why the fuck is me brother here**

 **England: I was here first, if you must know**

 **England: If you'd be as kind as to leave-**

 **Scotland: I ain't leaving**

 **Admin: I smell a shitstorm brewing**

 **Wales: Connor! Your brother's here!**

 **Ireland: Which one**

 **Scotland: Arthur you dumbass**

 **England: If you're still mad about the independence thing, that was ninety four years ago**

 **Ireland: I don't care about that anymore**

 **Ireland: I care about the time you blew up my house trying to cook scones**

 **England: That was Allistor's fault! I told him not to light a cigarette because I had spilled flour everywhere!**

 **Ky: If there's enough flour in the air it becomes an explosive**

 **Scotland: Are you saying it was my fault?**

 **England: Yes I am, you bloody tosser!**

 **Scotland: Oh, it's on**

* * *

 **Admin: They got into a fight**

 **Admin #2: We sent all of them to the nurse, and they should be back any second now. In the meantime, everyone's been enjoying the food and talking with each other**

 **Liechtenstein: Big brother covered my eyes before I could see anything. It didn't sound pleasant either**

 **Switzerland: It wasn't**

 **Admin #2: And Cal and I got every one to caramelldansen so Ky and FandomGirl had to dance**

 **Cal: They picked out a multilanguage version of Colors of the Wind from Pocahontas and a multilanguage version of Unravel**

 **Ky: What? All the nations were pretty happy because it was in different tongues**

 **Ky: And Japan was hyped up when he heard Unravel**

 **Denmark: Where's the beer?**

 **Norway: There is none**

 **Denmark: What do you mean there's no beer?**

 **Finland: Mathis, this is a school campus. Of course there's no beer here**

 **Denmark: Well one of them looks like she's 16**

 **Denmark: 16 is the legal drinking age at my place**

 **America: Hate to break it to ya, but this ain't Denmark**

 **Ky: And I'm not that old**

 **America: Yo, Iggy and his bros are back**

 **Em: Why is Arthur fighting with two other guys?**

 **England: *Is fighting his brothers 2 on 1***

 **Admin: ENGLAND I SAID NO MORE FIGHTING**

 **Admin #2: YOU ALL AGREED ON NO MORE EUROPEAN BLOODSHED**

 **China: What so that excludes Asian and Caucasian bloodshed?**

 **Admin: You know what she means**

 **England: *Punches Scotland in the jaw***

 **England: I'm terribly sorry, but they said several offhand comments about my other brothers and you ladies**

 **Ky: What do you mean by ladies**

 **Wales: He means all you human lasses**

 **Cal: Oh shit**

 **Ky: Did he call me a lady?**

 **Ireland: *Is off to the side not fighting his brother***

 **Ireland: I'm afraid so**

 **Cal: Iggy you'd better run**

 **Ky: *Pulls out metal baseball bat from her backpack***

 **Scotland: Where'd the lass get that?**

 **Ky: Let's just say Al gave it to me**

 **Alfred: I didn't**

 **Cal: Ky**

 **Cal: You did not**

 **Ky: I did**

 **Ky: We all got along with each other.**

 **Adam: Okay everyone get away from Ky; she's in PMS mode**

 **Ky: You asshole! I don't get PMS!**

 **Ky: *Screams bloody murder while chasing Adam***

 **Adam: *Is to slow to outrun Ky***

 **Iceland: Well this is quite the party**

 **Norway: Call me big brother**

 **Iceland: nO**

* * *

 **Admin: We managed to get Ky away from Adam in time. She hit Russia a few times, though. And she got Germany once.**

 **Russia: Little** **подсолнечник did not mean it**

 **Russia: Simply angry,** **да?**

 **Ky: *Grumbles about wanting to hit something***

 **Spain: I have a pinata if that helps!**

 **Romano: Why the fuck did you bring a pinata tomato bastard?**

 **Spain: Ehh**

 **Spain: I thought it would be a good idea**

 **Poland: I am so fabulous**

 **Lithuania: Feliks, maybe now isn't the best time for that...**

 **Poland: Oh come on Liet, you can't deny it**

 **Russia: Shut up before I smash your face in with my pipe,** **да?**

 **Admin #2: Break it up ladies**

 **Russia: I am not a lady**

 **Admin #2: You know what I mean**

 **Cal: Maybe now would be a good time for games?**

 **Admin: How about hide and seek**

 **Ky: HA**

 **Admin #2: What's with her**

 **Ky: Admin and I know all the best spots in this school. You'll never find us**

 **Cal: Or Canada**

 **Ky: Don't be mean to him**

 **Adam: Oh, is that love I hear?**

 **Ky: You asshole**

 **Canada: At least one person can remember me**

 **Ky: Of course I would, Matthew**

 **France: Mathieu, I can see you too, you know**

 **Canada: You're my dad. It doesn't count**

 **America: OOOH! YOU JUST GOT DAD-ZONED**

 **Adam: Hahaha**

 **Germany: Zhis is vhy I don't go to parties**

 **Italy: But Ludwig! It's fun, no?**

 **Romano: Nothing's fun if there's potato bastards**

 **Admin #2: I might ship you with one**

 **Romano: WHAT WAS THAT STUPIDA RAGAZZA**

 **Admin #2: What?**

 **Ky: 'Stupid girl'**

 **Admin #2: I'm not stupid**

 **Romano: *Pulls out gun***

 **Admin: HEY! NO KILLING THE ADMINS**

 **Spain: Roma, calm down. Here, have a tomato**

 **Romano: Fine only because I don't feel like killing people today *Takes tomato***

 **Andrew: Hey Feliciano, you were in the mafia, right?**

 **Italy: Yeah! I totally beat up Sadiq that one time**

 **Turkey: You got that right**

 **Adam: Italy did what now**

 **Ky: Feli was in the mafia**

 **Adam: No fucking way**

 **Ky: Yes fucking way**

 **Castor and Jian: *Wander into the giant nation party***

 **Castor: What the fuck is going on here**

 **Jian: Why are we here again? Oh hi, Ky**

 **kY: hEY jIAN**

 **Jian: o_O**

 **Ky: CAL WHAT DID YOU DO**

 **Cal: Admin pls save me**

 **Admin: I invited them here?**

 **Adam: Why is Jian here**

 **Adam: I don't really like Jian**

 **Ky: Who cares, Jian's my friend**

 **Cal: You want him to be more than a friend though**

 **Jian: Ky, what does Cal mean?**

 **Ky: CAL NO I DONT**

 **Castor: All I was going to do was ask Ky-**

 **Ky: aSK mE wHAT?**

 **Castor: Nothing!**

 **Ky: iT'S sOMETHING i cAN tELL**

 **Admin: HOLD UP**

 **Admin: We're starting party games. First one is hide and seek, so go hide while Admin #2 and I count.**

 **Ky: *Drags Castor with her***

 **Adam and Jian: *Follow the two***

 **Everyone else: *Hides***

 **Admin: HERE I COME!**

* * *

 **Admin: So I found Ky and her little fanclub hiding in the woodshop room. Apparently, Ky and Cas were in the art room's dark room before Jian and Adam busted in on them. Then they all moved to the woodshop room.**

 **Admin #2: I found Cal and T.J. because T.J. kept talking. They were in the library. Tino and Berwald were in there too**

 **Ky: Mathias and Lukas were in the cafeteria. Somehow they were in the food carts. They really scared Ella, ahaha**

 **Cal: Well when she got over it she called them hot and hit on them. Then she found out they were gay.**

 **Ky: That was hilarious.**

 **Jian: I found...er...Kiku and Yao, right Ky?**

 **Ky: Short nervous man and taller man with a ponytail, both Asian?**

 **Jian: Yeah**

 **Ky: Yup**

 **Jian: Yao and Kiku were in Ky's Core teacher's class room under the desks.**

 **Andrew: The Baltics were in there too**

 **Castor: Whoever the hell these people are, they were asking for the pool.**

 **Admin: Castor**

 **Admin: That's the Iwatobi and Samezuka swimming teams**

 **Ky: Cas found _who?_**

 **Rin: We just wanted to know where the nearest pool was.**

 **Ky: Couple blocks west, big white and green school called Homestead. Pool's in the back.**

 **Rei: Haruka-senpai! Come back here!**

 **Nagisa: Wait up Rei-chan!**

 **Souske: *Sighs***

 **Souske: This is what I deal with everyday.**

 **Momo: Hey you, are you single?**

 **Ky: Yes but I'm not going to date you**

 **Momo: Why not?**

 **Ky: I like someone else.**

 **Nitori: Momo, leave her alone. Gou's back home, remember?**

 **Rin: Stay away from my sister**

 **Ky: *Hugs Cas***

 **Castor: Kyler what the fuck**

 **Ky: You just helped me meet some of the anime characters I like**

 **Castor: You can't date all of them, you know**

 **Adam: They seem gay**

 **Ky: They are gay**

 **Ky: Rin and Makoto are gay for Haru, and Haru's gay for them too. Then Rei's gay for Nagisa, and Souske's gay for Rin and kinda gay for Nitori. And then Nitori is kinda gay for Momo but Momo is bi for Rin's sister Gou and Nitori. Oh, and Momo's brother Seijuro is hetero for Rin's sister. Though Gou isn't interested in Momo or Seijuro as far as I know.**

 **Castor: So I was talking to a gang of homosexuals?**

 **Castor: Well that's _fuckin perfect_**

 **Andrew: And I found these two in the locker rooms.**

 **America: I have a name! It's Alfred! I'm the hero!**

 **England: It's Arthur.**

 **Castor: Alfred's really arrogant...**

 **Ky: He represents America. What do you expect?**

 **Castor: That explains it**

 **Adam: I found Germany and Italy in the locker rooms too.**

 **Belarus: I found Big Brother in the metalshop room with Emil and the rest of Arthur's family.**

 **Belarus: *Glares at them***

 **Nicole: I found these people wandering around? *Points at small group of people***

 **Kogami: We were wondering how to get to the Nona Tower**

 **Ky:** **Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod**

 **Akane: Could you point us in the direction?**

 **Ky: Is Kagari and Masaoka with you?**

 **Ginoza: Yeah...Why?**

 **Ky: Are you people going to fight Makishima?**

 **Kunizuka: How do you know and who told you?**

 **Kagari: I found some food and hot chicks-**

 **Ginoza: We didn't come here to pick up girls**

 **Masaoka: Let the boy have his fun**

 **Ky:** **Joshu Kasei from the MWPSB. I'm an Inspector/Analyst at the CID.**

 **Kogami: I've never seen you there before.**

 **Ky: Uhhh every time I went out you were out enforcing?**

 **Cal: What are you talking about?**

 **Ky: Shhh**

 **Ginoza: Well you know where the Nona Tower is then.**

 **Ky: Yeah, wait a sec.**

 **Ky: *Gets England to transport the Inspectors and Enforcers back to their dimension***

 **Nicole: So who were they?**

 **Ky: Part of the MWPSB's CID forces. Division 1 to be** **specific**

 **Nicole: Okay?**

 **Admin: The rest of the nations were found all over.**

 **Em: I found them in my backyard, somehow.**

 **Admin: The BTT, Frying Pangle, and Iggy's brothers to be exact. They went swimming, er, skinny dipping in her pool, poor girl**

 **Castor: So what the fuck is this**

 **Admin #2: People from another dimension. Don't worry, they won't bite. At least, most of them won't.**

 **Jian: What**

 **Jian: What do you mean 'most won't bite'?**

 **Admin #2: Belarus, Switzerland, Romano, Russia. Few others.**

 **Jian: Which ones are those?**

 **Admin: The one with the knife, the one with the rifle, and the one with the AK-47.**

 **Jian: I am going to stay away from them...**

 **Ky: Good idea**

 **Cal: So what did Castor want to tell you~?**

 **Ky: noTHING**

 **Adam: I KNOW WHAT HE ASKED**

 **Ky: ADAM FUCK YOU NO**

 **Ky: *Cover's Adam's mouth with her hand***

 **Adam: MMPF**

 **Castor: I knew coming over here was a bad idea**

 **Nicole: Did you say people were skinny dipping in Em's pool?**

 **Em: YeaH THEY WERE**

 **Wales: What? It's really hot here**

 **Scotland: Tis not you weakling *Is sweating a lot***

 **England: *Is slowly passing out from 90 degree heat***

 **Ireland: Why is Alfred's place so hot?**

 **America: Bro what's wrong?**

 **Ky: Wales has an average of 9.5 Celsius while Scotland has an average of 20-25 Celsius in the summer. England has an average of 8.5-11 Celsius, and Ireland has an average of 10 Celsius. They aren't used to the heat**

 **Jian: Since when do you know the average weather of other nations?**

 **Ky: I need to know some things, okay?**

 **Jian: ...**

 **Scotland: Okay tis a hot day.**

 **England: That's what I was trying to say!**

 **Admin: Alfred brought ice cream and popsicles, right?**

 **America: And frozen yogurt!**

 **Seychelles: Oooh, what kind?**

 **Castor: How come most of the European nations are effected by the heat?**

 **Ky: This part of the U.S. is unusually hot for most of them. Seychelles is usually 80 degrees or so, therefore she's fine**

 **Admins: *Are dispensing Alfred's frozen goods***

 **Russia: As much as I like warm weather**

 **Russia: Even I do not like it this hot, Amerika**

 **America: Because Commies like you can't stand heat**

 **America: Only heroes can live in this weather!**

 **England: Bloody idiots...the lot of you**

 **Cal: You must be forgetting that I'm here**

 **Ananya: He's forgetting things in his old age**

 **Ky: You mean he's boiling fish in his old age, right?**

 **Anaya: Shut up that was one time**

 **Ky: I will hold it against you forever**

 **Cal: Ladies, you're both beautiful**

 **Ky: Stop it with that shit, please**

 **Adam: *Gasps***

 **Adam: Kyler Cross said _please_**

 **Ky: _So help me I am going to pull out your inner organs one by one_**

 **Admin: I think you should run. Like now**

 **Austria: It's not ladylike to kill a man**

 **Hungary: Are you trying to tell me something, Roderich? You were fine with it the time I kicked Gilbert's ass**

 **Prussia: You did not! I totally saved mein ass from you!**

 **Admin #2: As much as I love seeing shipping wars, could you save this for later?**

 **Austria: A vhat?**

 **Admin #2: Never mind**

 **Prussia: As zhe god of everyzhing zhat is awesome, like mein self, I will stop fighting for zhe pretty frau.**

 **Admin #2: Don't call me that, please**

 **Admin: Please do**

 **Admin: I mean her not me**

 **Ky: Oh yeah, Cal, do you still like whats-his-his-face?**

 **Cal: *Splutters***

 **Cal: Of course nOT**

 **Ky: You totally do ahahaha**

 **Cal: DO NOT**

 **Ky: Do too**

 **Sam: Someone please save me from the scary man with the pipe**

 **Russia: Little man insults Katyusha**

 **Russia: No one insults my сестры and lives**

 **Admin: Ivan, please, you can't kill a cast member. Why don't you uhh, strangle a cat or something?**

 **Belarus: You don't tell Big Brother 'no'**

 **Belarus: Unless you want to die?**

 **Admin: No no, I think you have me mistaken for Justin Bieber**

 **Canada: I still feel terrible for unleashing him on the world**

 **Ky: Five words. Carter Reynolds, America, South Korea.**

 **South Korea: I would never make something so horrible, da-ze!**

 **America: Uhh...who?**

 **Ky: You know who.**

 **America and South Korea: *Nervously sweats***

 **Andrew: She's got you backed into a corner, good luck**

 **Cal: How do you mentally fuck with people like that?**

 **Ky: Idk**

 **Sam: HELP I'M RUNNING FROM THE SCARY RUSSIAN**

 **Admin #2: IVAN NO WE SAID NO KILLING**

 **Russia: Just one hit,** **да?**

 **Admin #2: NO**

 **Admin #2: FANDOMGIRL HELP ME**

 **Admin: Like Cal said, I like watching my writing go to hell**

 **Admin: But just this once, I suppose.**

 **Admin: ANGREIFEN! *Jumps on Ivan***

 **Germany** **: At least somevone besides my family knows decent German...**

 **Ky: $50 she's using Google translate**

 **Admin: Fuck you too**

 **Admin: *Pries Ivan away from Sam*  
**

 **Sam: THANK GOD**

 **Sam: HE WAS GOING TO SUFFOCATE ME**

 **Russia: Just a hug,** **да**

 **Admin: We both know it wasn't**

 **Russia: Really now *Raises pipe***

 **Admin: Ky protect me pls**

 **Ky: *Raises baseball bat***

 **Cal: Ky put that thing down**

 **Cal: Ky how the fuck did you put bloody nails in that bat?**

 **Ky: It's also wooden now**

 **Cal: KY STOP TALKING TO HIM**

 **Ky: He leant me this so I intend to use it**

 **Ky: On something that breathes**

 **Admin: Like I've told everyone else who wanted to kill something, no**

 **Admin: But if I don't see it you'd get away with it, technically**

 **Admin #2: FandomGirl**

 **Admin: Okay fine. No killing whatsoever...though it would liven up this party**

 **Admin #2: This is not Danganr** **onpa**

 **Admin: (✿◠‿◠)**

 **Admin: *Flips table***

 **Russia: Someone is mad**

 **Ky: I swear to god I will kill the next thing that looks at me**

 **Russia: Little** **подсолнечник definitely mad**

 **Admin: Hey, Ky, can I borrow your scissors?**

 **Russia: Little** **маргаритка mad too**

 **Admin #2: Cal, keep them away from anything sharp?**

 **Cal: That's like everything out here**

 **Admin #2: GAH**

 **Admin: I'm calm...I'm calm...I'M NOT CALM *Flips another table***

 **Japan: Prease, no rioting...**

 **Admin #2: Japan? When'd you get here?**

 **Japan: Right after Engrand-san fainted**

 **Admin: Oh shit, did he?**

 **England: *Is passed out***

 **Wales: I'm close to passing out myself- *Faints***

 **Ky: Two down, two to go**

 **Ireland: Oh Jesus...most of my older brothers are out cold**

 **Ireland: Oh well. Less fighting, right Allistor?**

 **Scotland: Ye. Maybe we can get some peace a' quiet**

 **Admin: Uhh Gilbert and Alfred's still up and running so that's a pretty big no**

 **Ireland: I'm feeling a bit-**

 **Ireland: *Passes out***

 **Scotland: Oh God**

 **Ky: You're next Allistor**

 **Cal: Be nice to him**

 **Ky: I like Scotland. He's a nice nation**

 **Scotland: Why thanks, lass**

 **Ky: No problem**

 **Scotland: Oh, I'm feeling a wee bit lightheaded...**

 **Scotland: *Passes out***

 **Prussia: Hey fraus, Antonio, Francis and I set up a DJ booth and a disco ball in vone of your gyms! It's a party!**

 **Cal: A German sparkle party?**

 **Prussia: Scheiße nein! It's too early for vone of zhose**

 **Prussia: Now come back around midnight or vone am and zhen zhere vill be vone!**

 **Austria: NEIN**

 **Austria: Gilbert you promised me you vouldn't have anozher of zhose vhile I am in zhe house**

 **Prussia: But zhis isn't Vest's house, is it? Kesesesese**

 **America: In the meantime, where do we put Iggy and his brothers?**

 **Admin: Hmmm...let's bring them to the computer lab? There's a couch and plenty beanbags in there.**

 **America: Alright! as the hero, I'll carry them all!**

 **Admin #2: How about you take Arthur, Ivan takes one of them, and Ludwig takes the other?**

 **America: Fine...**

* * *

 **Ky: So Iggy got the couch, Dylan and Connor got beanbag beds. When Allistor passed out so I picked him up and gave him a beanbag bed.**

 **Cal: How could you have picked him up?**

 **Ky: I told you I can punch through walls and into another room**

 **Admin: She has, it's scary**

 **America: Iggy and his older brother look all peaceful when they're sleeping**

 **Admin #2: But when they aren't hell breaks loose**

 **Ky: CAL CAL CAL CAL**

 **Cal: WHAT**

 **Ky: I THINK I HAVE JARED PADALECKI'S PHONE NUMBER**

 **Cal: Who now?**

 **Admin: WHAAAAAAAT**

 **Admin: GUURL WHJAT**

 **Ky: I DO**

 **Admin: HOW THE FLVUCK DID YOU GET IT?**

 **Adam: What are they flipping out about? *Throws hands in the air and walks off***

 **Cal: Wait you mean Sam from SPN?**

 **Ky: Yeahyeahyeahyeah**

 **Cal: Who gave you his number?**

 **Ky: His Twitter**

 **Ky: ASDFGHJKL:**

 **Sam: Okay calm down**

 **Sam: There is an epic party going on in the gym**

 **Em: Well that explains where most of the nations went**

 **Admin: Speaking of which, now that it's a nice 64 degrees, how are out passed out nations?**

 **Castor: The big red haired one got up and left**

 **Admin: What now**

 **Castor: He left while I was playing Minecraft**

 **Admin: So he's fine? He didn't collapse somewhere else?**

 **Castor: Well someone would've found him, wouldn't they?**

 **Jian: Guys, that red haired guy that pass out earlier?**

 **Jian: He's at Gilbert's party**

 **Jian: Drinking**

 **Admin: Where the hell did Gilbert get booze?**

 **Cal: America, Germany, Russia I bet**

 **Admin: Did you say there's vodka here**

 **Admin: Shit**

 **Sam: Are you telling me there's drunk people here?**

 **Andrew: Well Adam is probably, definitely, shit-faced right about now**

 **Andrew: And it's only 7 P.M.**

 **Admin #2: We've been here for the whole day?**

 **Admin: Well we have, not the nations**

 **Ky: Hey Andrew**

 **Andrew: What**

 **Ky: I wanna play 'What's In Drew's Pockets'**

 **Andrew: Sure? *Proceeds to pull out tons of shit from his pockets***

 **Andrew: Let's see...2 pencils, a bottle cap, some random brass key, a piece of copper with...bite marks, my phone, a few dozen matches, a sticky note with someone's phone number on it, a broken pencil, a stick, a ring- who's is that? Clay bits, my student ID, and shit, there's glass in my pants**

 **Ky: First, can I have those matches, brass key, and some glass bits, and why is there glass in your pants?**

 **Andrew: *Gives Ky the matches glass shards***

 **Andrew: Honestly, I don't know**

 **Adam: Can I have the phone number and the copper sheet?**

 **Andrew** **: Sure...**

 **Admin #2: LET'S GET OUR PARTY ON!**

 **Admin #2: *Chugs sparkling blueberry juice***

 **Admin: You look like Francois like that, haha**

 **Admin: All you need is a super cheerful friend and some cigarettes**

 **Cal: Have T.J.**

 **Admin #2:** **Vas te faire encule**

 **Admin: So are you people going to go party?**

 **Ky: Do I have to?**

 **Admin: Yes. Socialize with your peers and the nations**

 **Ky: But my peers are mostly assholes**

 **Adam: I know I'm one**

 **Ky: Yeah you are**

 **Jian: I'm not, am I?**

 **Cal: She said mostly**

 **Admin: You people are going to party with Gilbert**

 **Admin #2: It's going to end badly, I swear**

 **Admin: I am the queen of bad life choices and I do not give a single fuck**

 **Admin #2: Your funeral**

 **Cal: C'mon Ky, let's party!**

 **Andrew: I highly suspect that the second admin is right**

 **Admin** **Io non ho intenzione di rimpiangere qualsiasi merda che scende stasera**

 **Italy: Ve~ I think you really will**

* * *

 **Admin: Okay**

 **Admin: Who spiked the punch?**

 **Cal: I dunno**

 **Admin: Never mind, how many of you spiked the punch?**

 **Castor: I knew this stuff tasted off**

 **Russia: I did nothing to the punch**

 **Admin #2: Some of you did something, I know it**

 **Italy: Now that I-a think about it, I think Gilbert might've put-a something in the drinks**

 **Admin: Aha! Gilbert, you are found guilty!**

 **Prussia: V-Vhat? I did not do anything!**

 **Austria: Yah he did. He put some (a ton of) tequila in**

 **Prussia: Specs! How could you! You vere supposed to be on my side!**

 **Austria: Zhink about it as revenge for zhe...peeping incident**

 **Hungary: What's that I hear?**

 **Hungary: Did I hear PruAus?**

 **Prussia: Elizaveta nien**

 **Hungary: Elizaveta ja!**

 **Admin: Elizaveta nein**

 **Prussia: Zhe awesome me has von!**

 **Admin: At least not right now**

 **Prussia: Bow down to mein awesome- vait vhat?**

 **Prussia: Admin-chan! I thought you vere on my side!**

 **Admin: You may be one of my favorites, but that doesn't mean anything, hehehe**

 **Admin #2: You really are weird sometimes**

 **Admin: Finally you agree with me**

 **All the others: *Are dancing***

 **Ky: *Is standing on one of the gym's basketball hoops***

 **Cal: We literally mean it**

 **Cal: Ky is standing on the actual hoop**

 **Castor: Ky, you should really get your ass back on the ground**

 **Ky: Whatever**

 **Ky:** **I'M Y FRENHINES Y BYD**

 **China: Pā xià zhèlǐ!**

 **China: Nǐ bù shǔyú nàlǐ!**

 **Ky:** **Черт с тобой!**

 **Adam: Let her have her fun, I say! More punch for us**

 **Cal: I saw what some people did to it, I ain't drinking it. Plus, Ky drank like five cups worth and look at here**

 **Andrew: Fair point**

 **America: C'mon Iggy! Dance with your brothers!**

 **England: Hmhf**

 **England: I don't see why I should**

 **France: It's a party, non? Arthur, parties mean you have to dance**

 **Admin #2: Froggy boy's got a point**

 **France:** **Excuse moi?**

 **France: I am not a frog, much like Angleterre says**

 **England: Oh yes you are**

 **France: At least I can cook!**

 **England: What?!**

 **England: That was one time you bloody wanker!**

 **England and France: *Start fighting***

 **Admin #2: Well I thought that would've happened sooner...**

 **Admin: And that *Points at Kiku, Sadiq, and Heracles***

 **Turkey: Come on Jappy, you have to pick! Me or him!**

 **Greece: Leave my friend alone, he clearly likes me more than you**

 **Cal: *Imitates Japan***

 **Cal: Radies, radies, you're both beautifur**

 **Turkey: What'd you say Jappy?**

 **Japan: Nothing! I said nothing!**

 **Greece: I heard you say something...**

 **Japan: I didn't!**

 **Turkey: Whatever. You still have to choose, Jappy!**

 **Ky: What kind of nickname is Jappy?**

 **Japan: Uhhhh**

 **Japan: Oh! I know! Here, look at my thumb!**

 **Japan: *Does the really cheesy trick where you 'pull' your thumb off***

 **Turkey and Greece: :O**

 **Turkey and Greece: *Screaming***

 **Admin #2: WHOA CALM DOWN**

 **Admin: Japan, quick, show them that your thumb is fine**

 **Japan: *Shows them his thumb***

 **Japan: See? It rearry is fine**

 **America: Aw sHIT**

 **America: MUN HELP ME PLS**

 **England: *Is chasing Alfred with Francis***

 **Admin: What?**

 **Sam: I think the big scary Russian is drunk**

 **Andrew: Is that what you're going to call him? 'The big scary Russian'?**

 **Ky: His name is Ivan**

 **Sam: What? He's big, scary, and Russian, so it fits!**

 **Russia: My name was called?**

 **Sam: Uhh no...**

 **Russia: Leetle man looks funny...maybe hitting him with my pipe would help?**

 **Admin #2: Ivan no**

 **Admin: Maybe you should take a break from all that vodka**

 **Russia: Vodka? Yesss I had lots of vodka**

 **Denmark: Did I hear the mention of booze?**

 **Cal: Ivan drank it all but yeah**

 **Denmark: :0**

 **Denmark: Ivan how could you!**

 **Prussia: Zhe awesome Gilbert has beer!**

 **Prussia: I am a lifesaver!**

 **Prussia and Denmark: *Brohug***

 **Ky: *Somehow obtained Pop Its***

 **Adam: Dude can I have some?**

 **Ky: *Throws some at his feet and the pop***

 **Adam: Not like that you doof**

 **England: What do you call those again?**

 **America: I call them Pop Its or Bang Snaps or Party Snaps**

 **England: That's right**

 **England: Although I call them Snappers**

 **China: I call them tiny fireworks**

 **Hong Kong: Firecrackers? Oh yeah...**

 ***Loud popping noises are heard***

 **France: MERDE! THERE ARE FEU D'ARTIFICE IN MON PANTALONS**

 **England: What did the frog say?**

 **Cal: ...I know it's in French**

 **Cal: I think he said 'Fuck there are fireworks in my pants'?**

 **Ky: The fuck part is right**

 **Jian: How do you know French?**

 **Ky: Like I said earlier, I like to know things**

 **Italy: Ve~ This party's nice, right Ludwig?**

 **Germany: I suppose...**

 **Prussia: C'mon Vest, drink some beer!**

 **Germany: But isn't this a school campus?**

 **Denmark: Maybe?**

 **Admin: IT IS GET thE ALCOHOL OUT**

 **Prussia: Voah there! Chill out! It's just some beer!**

 **Admin #2: I stg if you people get arrested the world leaders aren't going to bail you out**

 **America: I'll get Obama to let us out!  
**

 **Admin #2: Not what I meant**

 **Admin: *On her phone dialing someone***

 **Admin #2: What did you do**

 **Ky: She called the police**

 **Italy: What? I don't like America's police...**

 **America: Why not?**

 **Italy: They hurt lots of people**

 **Ky: Well Canada's PM isn't great either**

 **Canada: She even knows about my politics!**

 **Castor: Why the fuck do you know about Canadian politics**

 **Ky: I LIKE TO KNOW THINGS ALRIGHT**

 **Police: WE HEARD THERE WAS A PARTY**

 **Canada: But what about Stephen Harper?**

 **America: Your stuff can wait bro**

 **France: I'll listen to what you have to say, Mathieu**

 **Ky: Did you call about having a party?**

 **Admin: No**

 **Adam: One officer was trying to plant weed in my car**

 **Ky: Again?**

 **Ky: They already tried to do that to an 18 year old**

 **Police: *Are partying***

 **Other nations: *Are edging away from them***

 **Admin: Okay, before everyone gets arrested or something the underaged people should go home. It's ten in the P.M. after all**

 **Ky: But I was having fun!**

 **Romano: Go home already**

 **Ky: Rood**

 **Romano: Do you want to get arrested for underage drinking?**

 **Ky: I'm not drinking anything but water idiota**

 **Romano: Did you just-**

 **Admin #2: Break it up, ladies**

 **Ky: (╹◡╹)凸**

 **Admin #2: I love you too**

 **America: NO HOMO LADIES!**

 **Admin: *Facedesk***

 **Admin: Okay anyone not a nation, 18+ or an admin, get your asses out of here**

 **Cal: I'll help get everyone**

 ***10 minutes later***

 **Cal: Okay Ky left with Castor and Jian, Adam left with Andrew and Sam, T.J. went by himself and I'm about to leave with Em and Nicole.**

 **Admin #2: Be safe on your way home!**

 **Admin: If someone tries to grab you stomp down hard on their foot, claw their eyes out, or kick them in the balls/uterus**

 **Cal: Okay then...**

 **Nations: Bye everyone!**

 **Admins: Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SIMPLE A/N**

 **Clairebear, this is why you don't let me handle these things. Then again I had way too much fun writing this**

 **Anyway, like I said in the beginning, we're taking a smol break so this might not be updated as often. Bye now!**

 **Да: Yes**

 **маленький человек: Little man**

 **подсолнечник: Sunflower**

 **Wǒ yào tā mā de shāle nǐ: I WANT TO FUCKING KILL YOU**

 **Hòulái, xiǎo liánhuā: Later, little lotus blossom**

 **twpsyn: Idiot**

 **Да: Yes**

 **подсолнечник: Sunflower**

 **STUPIDA RAGAZZA: STUPID GIRL**

 **Amerika: America**

 **сестры: Sister**

 **Да: Yes**

 **ANGREIFEN: ATTACK**

 **подсолнечник: Sunflower**

 **маргаритка: Daisy**

 **Scheiße nein: Shit no**

 **NEIN: NO**

 **Vas te faire encule: Fuck you**

 **Io non ho intenzione di rimpiangere qualsiasi merda che scende stasera: I'm not going to regret any shit that goes down tonight**

 **Nein: No**

 **Ja: Yes**

 **Nien: No**

 **I'M Y FRENHINES Y BYD: I'M THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD**

 **Pā xià zhèlǐ: GET DOWN HERE**

 **Nǐ bù shǔyú nàlǐ!: YOU DO NOT BELONG THERE**

 **Черт с тобой!: TO HELL WITH YOU**

 **Moi: Me**

 **MERDE: FUCK**

 **FEU D'ARTIFICE: FIREWORKS**

 **MON PANTALONS: MY PANTS**

 **And then about Canada, their prime minister Stephen Harper, the Canadians don't want reelected for various reasons, really good reasons. Feel free to Google it.**


	4. England Makes Dinner For Three

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

 ***Unknown POV***

I could feel their happiness. I wish we could be like that. Happy. _They will be once you get rid of them._ I don't like killing! _Their happiness depends on their deaths._ What did these people do? I've never seen them before! My mind showed me images. Images of pain, death, suffering, and screams. _They did this._

"Yo, you done talking to yourself?"

 _Just destroy them, for their happiness._

"Yeah."

* * *

 ***Ky's POV***

Iggy led Cal and I through his house to this fancy-ish dining room somewhere on the first floor. I looked at all the stuff on the table, debating whether or not it's edible. Cal and I exchanged looks, and unanimously decided not to tell England.

"I don't know what you two like, so I just made lots of food from all over the world." England said.

"Uh, you really didn't have to," I said

"Nonsense. You girls are my guests." Cal and I took a seat, eying the sludge that smelt of curry in one of the bowls.

"Hey, England, what are these?" Cal asked, holding up a plate of black lumps.

"Those? They're freshly made scones. Have as many as you like." I stifled a laugh as Cal actually tried a scone, and almost barfed her lunch back up.

"Ky, they're still raw in the middle!" she whispered. For proof, she showed me the inside of the charcoal colored lump. Sure enough, on the inside, it was still liquid. "What do I do with it?"

"Just...crush part of it and it'll look like you ate more of it?" I suggested.

"How're you girls liking the food?" England asked.

"It's fine," I said at the same time Cal said "It could be better…" England raised an eyebrow.

"What we meant was, it's fine, but could be a little better. What if I helped you cook from now on?" I asked.

"Absolutely not. Guests shouldn't have to cook their own food." he said, eating some of the curry sludge. Call looked at me then England, and tried to persuade him to let me help cook.

"C'mon Iggy, Ky cooks all the time at home. If you let her cook here, it might give her some sense of normalcy again." England sighed.

"Fine. I suppose you could, if it makes you feel more at home." I mouthed 'thanks' to Cal.

"We had a big lunch earlier, so we're kinda full. Can we be excused?" I asked, hoping he would let us.

"If you really aren't hungry….oh, and tomorrow we can go shopping for you, Ky. I didn't see that much in your room, as opposed to Cal's."

"Are you implying that I have a messy room? You should see Ky's room at-mmph!" Cal said before I put my hand over her mouth. She lickled my palm, thinking that I would take the hand off. I did, but only to wipe her spit on her shirt.

"Of course not! I meant that you had your room set up, with what my magic could provide. Ky didn't have very much in her room, which means either she didn't bother setting up or that her requests were too complicated for the magic." England said.

"That's because I don't think your magic knows the wonders of Hot Topic. Plus, every time I asked for something clothing related it would give me Victorian era stuff. As much as it is cool, I'm not going to wear fancy gowns outside." I said, thinking of all the lace and frills on one of the dresses.

"Oh. You must've gotten Queen Elizabeth I's old room. Sorry about that, it must think she's still living there. I'll fix that later, and Hot Topic is that scene store, right?"

"Sure, I guess. Um, see you later." I finished sheepishly, and dragged Cal up the stairs back to our rooms.

"Oh, and Cal, could you possibly have your music a tad lower? I think France, that bloody frog could hear you across the English Channel."

* * *

 ***Adam's POV***

After an all nighter of Destiny with Andrew in a fancy ass hotel room, and maybe some stuff from the minibar, Andrew and I were on a private jet headed for one of America's houses.

"Adam...I don't think the stuff from the minibar was a good idea…" Andrew said.

"It's called a hangover. Don't be such a baby." America looked back at us.

"You were drinking last night?"

"Maybe…" Now I was thinking it was a bad idea mentioning drinking some of the alcohol in front of their country.

"It's okay. I drink even though I'm underage, too."

"Isn't that _ill-eagle_?" I said, barely keeping a straight face. America's eyes widened, as Andrew groaned.

"Dude, you are totally #1 in my book." Well, this trip's going to be so much fun.

America's place was huge. It was three stories, and looked like a house a celebrity would have. He set us up in separate rooms, and told us that if we need anything to go look for it and if they got lost, just start cawing like an eagle.

My room was pretty big by my standards, with a queen sized bed near a window. The window faced the east; that'd be a pain in the morning, to be woken up with the sun glaring in my face. There was a sliding door on the west side, with a balcony where I could sit and do whatever. Along the walls there were posters of my favorite video games, Marvel and DC comics, and one of Hetalia. A flat screen TV was mounted into the wall and hooked up to three different gaming consoles, and a large stack of games to go with each next to it.

" _Hey dudes, I'm making burgers and hot dogs for dinner. That alright with you?"_ America's staticy, disembodied voice scared the crap out of me. I looked around to see where it might've come from. My options were my iPhone, the gaming consoles, or the - yeah it came from the intercom on the nightstand. _Button, button, there's the button_ I thought, as I pressed the speak button.

"Uh sure, I'm good with it. I can't remember if Andrew is vegetarian, though."

" _I am."_

" _Kay, then I'll have to go get veggie stuff from the store. I'll come get you guys when it's all ready. Though I may have forgot which rooms you're in."_ Cue a facepalm by Andrew.

 _*Bzzzz Bzzzz*_ I picked up my vibrating phone and slid my thumb across the lock screen, accepting the FaceTime call from Kyler.

"Sup." I said, looking at the part of Kyler's new room that I could see.

" _How's it going on your end?"_

"Just in my new room, which America forgot where it is."

" _Well Cal almost got poisoned by a scone. Hey it's my iPod!- Hi Adam,"_ Call said as she shoved Kyler away from the camera. " _Ky is right. England really does have terrible cooking skills."_

"Sucks for you, haha."

" _Just wait until you meet Tony…"_ I heard Kyler mutter offscreen.

"Who's Tony?"

" _The gray alien behind you."_ I turned around, and sure enough there was a gray alien with red eyes staring at me. I tried screamed, but made this weird half choked squeal which made Cal and Kyler laugh. It spoke telepathically, which really creeped me out.

" _You're the guy that America likes? What'd you do, tell him a pun?"_

"I-I did the ill-eagle one."

" _No wonder. Oh, are those the girls the fucking limey's babysitting?"_

" _No offense Tony, but we're not being babysat, Dummkopf."_ Kyler said.

"When did you learn German?"

" _Nowhere. Shut up._ _Kutabare."_

"Where did you learn Japanese?

" _Ladies, ladies, you both look beautiful._ " Cal interrupted. I could see a hand flash its middle finger. It was Ky's, based on the chipped gold nail polish on the finger.

* * *

 ***America's POV***

I walked up one of the sets of stairs. _Which rooms did I put them in?_ I blindly turned left hoping I would find them soon.

" _They're in the West Corridor. The one with the puns and the one weird curry smell."_ Tony said, popping out of nowhere.

"Thanks Tony!" I replied as I headed the other direction. _Man, I forgot how big this house was…._ I thought as I looked for Adam and Andrew's rooms. _Which direction was it again? Oh, nevermind._ I found a door covered in DC and Marvel heros and villains, and next to it was a door covered in game posters. The superhero one was closer, so I opened it.

Inside, Adam was hanging off his bed with a game controller in his hand and a headset on over his head. He waved, then shouted into the headset.

"Goddamn it, Drew, you aren't supposed to shoot your ally! Hold up, pause the game. Okay so - I said pause the game!" Adam huffed and threw the headset onto the bed behind him.

"So dinner's ready, just to let you know." I said, and walked next door. I knocked on Andrew's door, and he opened it.

"Uh, hey. D'you need something?" I shook my head.

"Just wanted to say that I, the hero, made dinner! And your veggie food too. "

"Okay….judging on Adam yelling at me to pause the game you told him." Andrew walked past me and joined Adam in the hall.

"So how do we get to wherever we're eating?" Adam asked. I pointed down one hall to the right.

"Down that one, and we keep going until we find Washington-"

"Do you mean the state or the president?" I looked down at Adam.

"The president, not the state. How could I fit a state in my house?" I laughed. "As big as it is, I don't think I could fit the perimeter of the smallest Hawaiian island in here."

I lead the two boys through my house until we got to the Washington. Statue of that president, not the state. Adam said something about George's dentures being made of his slaves' teeth. Yeah, it was true, but he paid them if they we willing to have their teeth pulled. When we got outside to my backyard the guys looked at all the food I cooked.

"That's a lot of food, dude. Are you sure we're gonna eat it all? And can we go swimming in that huge pool?" Adam asked.

"Sure, after we eat you can go swimming."

"About that, we didn't bring any stuff with us. Well besides Ky. She brought that tiny bag with her."

"It was only her tech, house keys, and the jewelry she took off for gym."

"You guys don't have to worry! The hero has extra swimsuits! We can go shopping sometime tomorrow. For now, let's eat." I told them.

We ate most of the food I cooked. Andrew thanked me for making him that nasty veggie stuff. I mean, who could give up something as good as meat? Not that I'm calling him a Commie or anything, he's too cool to be one. That blonde kid though, the one that ran off with Mathias, he might be one...same with that Chinese chick. China's a communist nation, right? Once a commie always a commie. Oh well.

I found swimsuits for Adam and Andrew, and we all went swimming. The first thing Adam did was shout "360 NO SCOPE", throw the red and yellow ball he had into the water then cannonballed in. Andrew jumped in after him.

"HERO DIVE!" I yelled as I dove into the pool.

"Hey, do you have water guns?" Adam asked.

"For the love of God, don't give Adam a water gun. Please, just don't." Andrew said.

"Yeah, there over in the shed with all the other pool stuff. The really big one's mine, though." Adam got out of the pool to go get a gun and came back with five of them and a kickboard. He threw two to Andrew and kept two and the kickboard, then jumped in the pool standing on the kickboard like a skateboard. He didn't float on it when tried to stand on it, though. We ended up playing a really retarded game of water polo which Adam seemed to enjoy. He accidentally hit me with the ball once or twice, but since I'm the hero, it didn't hurt. Either that or Arthur is right about me having a thick skull.

* * *

 ***Andrew's POV***

We played around in the pool until it was dark, only stopping when America needed to put on more sunscreen. "Alright do whatever, until lights out which is 10." America said while walking towards what I guessed was his room."Imma take a shower dude. See you in a while." Adam said before shutting the door to his separate room. I decided to do the same. I stank of chlorine.

 _This place is cool enough for an anime._ Trying to get my (color) hair back into place was never too hard. I put on my clothes from the day before and lay down on my new bed. Letting sleep overtake me.

 _Screams. Screaming from every direction. My eyes felt so heavy. Pain flashed through my shoulder as my screams joined the others._

" _Do you see?" No. I wanted to scream never. "Do you see now? This is for them." Pain. "I'm sorry." it whispered._

 _Then nothing but the sound of trees swaying in the wind. Swish. The pain faded._

 _Do you see? This is for them._

"DUDE WAKE UP!" I jolted awake in my bed. America was shaking me. "Wha..?" I tried to question. America, noticing I was awake, stopped shaking me.

"You were having a seizure, or something."

"Nightmare, I think." I replied.

"Damn, haven't had one of those in a while." Adam looked at me from the doorway.

"You okay dude? I heard a thump and saw you spazzing out on the bed."

"Yeah I'm good. I think."

…

"You sure?" America asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna try to get some un-creepy dreams now. Night guys."

* * *

 ***T.J.'s POV***

We flew here. Not by plane. By fricking sleigh. While sitting on Sweden's lap. _This is awesome. As long as we don't die or think about how this is probably gonna end badly, it will all be awesome._ Finland opened the door.

"Welcome to our home." Almost everything was bought at IKEA. I could tell.

"This is so-" I tripped and fell flat on my face. "-great…Ow."

"Someones hyper in front of their mancrush." Sam whispered to me while pulling me back up.

"He isn't-"

"He is."

"We have spare rooms down the hall to the left. There are stairs so watch your step." Norway interrupted our argument.

"Dibs on first pick." Sam said walking towards the stairs.

"Aww. Not fair."

* * *

 ***Norway's POV***

I watched the two bicker over rooms from a far. They remind me of when Emil and I are talking about him not calling me Big Brother. I mean, I am his older brother, so shouldn't he call me that? Whatever. He still should.

After the two boys picked out their rooms, they discussed buying furniture and stuff from IKEA later. Sweden got all hyped up when they started, and began recommending furniture pieces that they would probably like. Tino and Mathias have a bet that the blonde kid that has a mancrush on Sweden, if he's actually Swedish. I'm almost positive that he is.

"Hey Lukas, you want a beer?" Mathias asked me.

"No thanks. The last thing I need is a hangover. Maybe you could go ask Gilbert or Allistor, they'll take one."

"Oh boo, you're no fun on weekdays. What happened to to the Lukas that would go streaking in the parks with me if I asked?" I grabbed his red tie and pulled.

"That never happened. You forgot to tighten your tie." I pulled even more on his tie and held it for a little while.

"Luk- you're….choking..me.."Denmark choked out

"Good."

"Lukas, maybe you should let Mathias's tie go…" Tino said.

T.J. came down the stairs with the weirdest expression ever. Sam wasn't that far behind him, holding a lamp.

"What is the lamp for?" Emil asked, pointing at the blue lamp in Sam's hands.

"For that floaty green thing that I saw earlier." was all Sam said.

"And for whacking me." T.J. added.

"That because _Tobes Jackwell Fornsworth, you are an utter and completely annoying idiot."_

"Wait, was it really big and had a beard? And said something like 'Hvem er du?'" I asked.

"Uh yeah, and when we didn't answer it, the thing charged us."

"Oh. That was my troll. It attacked because it thought you were an intruder." I told them.

"Why?"

"It asked 'who are you' in Norwegian. If you don't tell it who you are it think's you're robbing us or something."

On cue, Grønn, my troll, came barreling down the stairs at them. Sam threw the lamp at him and dove behind one of Sve's IKEA couches while T.J. shrieked like Denmark and hid behind Sve. The lamp passed right through Grønn, though. Sve might've blown a fuse when it smashed against the floor.

"De er venner," I told him. "They're friends." Grønn stopped in his tracks, understanding what I said. "He shouldn't bother you again."

"You broke the lamp." Sweden said.

"Sorry…"

"Side table-chan shall be lonely."

"..."

* * *

 **Admin #1: Sorry it took so long to get this updated...Admin#2 and I needed to get our shit together. Byeeee~**


End file.
